Crying in the Rain
by misao1000
Summary: A heartbroken Ranma leaves the Tendo home, and ends up caught in a storm. Since he is now a girl, he sees no reason to hold back his tears.


It was only a hour since the disastrous wedding, and both Ranma and Akane were upset. And as it always goes when something involves Ranma, Akane blamed him for everything.

"This is all your fault, Ranma!" screamed Akane, as she stood there in her torn wedding dress.

Turning to face her, Ranma asked. "And just how is this my fault, Akane?"

Akane points outside, at the pile of fiancées and enemies of Ranma. "As if you don't know, Ranma."

Ranma looks at where she points, then turns back to face her. "Now wait just one minute Akane. I didn't invite any of them here. That was all Nabiki's doing."

Ranma's head is suddenly knocked to the side, as Akane slaps him. "Don't you dare try and pass this off on Nabiki, Ranma!" raged Akane. "You have been nothing but trouble since you came here.", turns her back to him. "Why don't you do everyone a favor, and just leave?!"

Having recovered from the slap, Ranma started to counter with a reply of his own. However, he just glared at Akane, then turned on his heel, and walked away, making his way out of the dojo. Once outside, he leapt up onto the roof, over the wall, and then ran off into the city.

Sometime later, and having got caught out in a storm, Ranma now in his girl form, leaned up against a nearby wall, and looked up towards the sky. 'Guess it won't hurt me to cry now, since I'm a girl.' thought Ranma, sliding down the wall, and sitting down. Once she was seated, she drew her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and placing her head down upon her arms, began to cry.

Meanwhile, back at the dojo, Akane who had expected a counter from Ranma, was surprised when it didn't come. Having turned around to face him, she was surprised to find that he had really left. Running outside, hoping to catch him, Akane just saw him jump over the wall.

"Ranma!" she called.

If Ranma heard her, he didn't react to it at all. Akane continued to stand there, hoping that Ranma had heard her, and would return eventually. However, when he didn't return after some minutes, she fell to her hands and knees, as the rain started to fall. 'What have I done?' thought Akane, as her tears mixed with the rain.

Having cried for who knew how long, Ranma raised her head and sighed. 'Guess I should find a place to stay for tonight, and tomorrow return to the Tendo's to get my stuff'. Making her way to her feet, Ranma started to walk through the city, as the rain continued to fall.

As Ranma walked through the city, Akane having also cried herself out, slowly made her way to her feet. She then looked down at the pile of suitors, and letting out a sigh, began to run towards the front gate. 'I have to find Ranma, and tell him how much a jerk I was'. Finding the gate still open, Akane made her way out of it, and began running towards the city, calling Ranma's name as she ran.

As she walked in a slow pace, keeping a eye out for some place she could stay at, Ranma heard her name called from what sounded like a far off distance. Having stopped walking, Ranma listened, and heard her name called once more. "Ranma?!"

'That sounded like Akane?' thought Ranma. 'But why would she be calling for me?', Ranma lets out a sigh. 'She probably only wants to mallet me into oblivion, but I suppose I can see what see wants.'

Deciding to stay where she was, Ranma listened as the cries of her name got louder, and closer.

After several minutes of running through the city in search of Ranma, Akane topped a hill, and saw Ranma standing there, some feet a head, and looking towards her. "Ranma!" called Akane, running towards him. As Akane neared him, Ranma braced for the mallet attack, he thought was coming. However, Ranma never expected Akane, to crash into her, knock them both to the ground, and began to sob as she wrapped her arms around her. "Ranma, I am so sorry I blamed you for everything." said Akane, as she sobbed into Ranma's chest.

Ranma who was at a lost for words, merely held Akane, as the rain that had been falling constantly let up, and was soon replaced by moonlight.

After several minutes of holding onto each other, Akane let go of Ranma, and got to her feet. Once she was standing, she held out her hand to Ranma, who took it, and allowed Akane to pull her to her feet. They stood there in silence for some time, before it was broken by each of them saying the others name. Both gave a small laugh, and Akane told Ranma to go first.

Ranma took a hold of Akane's hand, and looked directly into her eyes, as she spoke. "Akane, I am really sorry about what happened at the wedding. And if you still want me to leave, I will do so, as long as it makes you happy."

Akane shook her head. "No Ranma, I don't want you to leave. And even though I have a strange way of showing it sometimes, I do love you, and it would kill me, if you wasn't there."

"You love me?" asked Ranma, a little surprised by Akane's words.

Akane nodded. "I have loved you for the past year, Ranma."

Ranma pulled Akane close, and letting go of her hand, wraps his arms around her waist. "I love you to, Akane." said Ranma, as fresh tears began to fall.

Akane heard Ranma sob, but didn't say anything about it, since she was crying as well. "Ranma?" asked Akane.

"Yes Akane?"

"Promise me, you will never leave me."

"I promise, Akane." said Ranma, breaking the hug, and wiping her eyes. "We probably should be getting back."

Akane nods, and taking Ranma's hand into her own, begins to walk back towards the dojo, with a smile on her face.

End

**(A/N: **This was supposed to have been a songfic of the title name. However, since I found out you can't put lyrics into a story, I took them out, and am reposting this is a regular story. If it doesn't get to much attention, as it is, i'll take it down.)


End file.
